Kingdom Hearts II
Kingdom Hearts II (jap. キングダムハーツII, Kingudamu Hātsu II) ist der Nachfolger von Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und konzentriert sich, wie bei den beiden Vorgängern auch, auf die Geschichte von Sora und seinen Freunden und den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit. Das Spiel bietet viele Verbesserungen gegenüber dem ersten Teil an, mit vielen neuen Eigenschaften, unter anderem Soras Drive-Formen, eine verbesserte Kamerasteuerung und die neue Kampfauswahl Situationskommando. Es ist das dritte Spiel der Serie, aber bereits das fünfte Spiel in der Zeitachse nach Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Sora aus dem Artwork des Startbildschirms. Kingdom Hearts II beginnt dort, wo Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days aufgehört haben. Sora und seine Freunde haben ein Jahr lang geschlafen, um ihre, aus dem Schloss des Entfallens, verlorenen Erinnerungen wieder herzustellen. Sora erwacht in Twilight Town, einem Ort, in dem der mysteriöse Junge Roxas gelebt hat und plötzlich verschwunden ist. Sora erhält neue Kleidung und Kräfte und beginnt eine neue Reise, unwissend welche Ereignisse in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories geschehen sind. Er führt seine Reise fort, indem er neue Pfade zu neuen Welten erschließt und von der Bedrohung durch die Niemande erfährt und diese, sowie die bisher bekannten Herzlosen und die restlichen Mitglieder der Organisation XIII, bekämpft. Während das Spiel fortschreitet, lernt Sora mehr über Roxas und wieviel sie gemein haben. Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass der Spieler die Kontrolle über Roxas in Twilight Town hat. Roxas träumt von Soras Abenteuern, während die mysteriösen Ereignisse in Twilight Town immer mehr überhand in seinen letzten Tagen der Sommerferien nehmen. Nachdem er das Schlüsselschwert erhält, um sich gegen die Niemande zu verteidigen, kommt er in Kontakt mit einem jungen Mann in einer schwarzen Kutte namens Axel. Axel scheint Roxas zu kennen, trotzdem erkennt ihn Roxas nicht und kann auch keine Verbindung zu ihm aufbauen. Roxas macht sich schließlich auf den Weg zum alten Herrenhaus, wo er ein Mädchen namens Naminé trifft, welche ihn darüber aufklärt, dass er ebenfalls ein Niemand ist, wobei er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht weiß,, was ein Niemand eigentlich ist. Schließlich trifft er auf einen seltsamen Mann in rot, welcher sich selbst DiZ nennt und entdeckt dabei Sora, Donald und Goofy, welche im versteckten Keller der Villa schlafen. Kurz darauf scheinen sich Roxas und Sora zu vereinen, da die drei aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen und Roxas verschwunden ist. Jiminy Grille, welcher die vergangenen Ereignisse in seine Tagebücher geschrieben hat, findet nur einen Eintrag in seinem nun komplett leeren Tagebuch vor, mit der Notiz "Naminé Danken!". Nachdem sie Karlo, einem neuen Bösewicht, getroffen und mit Yen Sid gesprochen haben, erfährt die Gruppe, dass sie erneut viele Welten vor der Herzlosenbedrohung beschützen müssen, jedoch auch vor den Niemanden und deren Anführern der Organisation XIII. Diese Welten sind sowohl alte, teilweise komplett veränderte, als auch neue Welten, welche die Gruppe vorher noch nie gesehen hat. Während ihrer Reisen erhalten die Herzlosen, welche von der wieder erweckten Malefiz und der Organisation angeführt werden, neue Kraft, wodurch es schließlich zu einem Kampf mit einer großen Herzlosenarmee kommt, welche Hollow Bastion angreift. Auf ihrem Weg erfahren sie, dass der Ansem, welchen sie vor einem Jahr besiegt haben, eigentlich der Herzlose von Xehanort war und der Niemand von Xehanort Xemnas ist, welcher der Anführer der Organisation XIII ist. Außerdem erfahren sie, dass Xehanort ein Schüler von dem wahren Ansem war, welcher verschwunden ist. Nach dem Kampf taucht Xemnas auf und enthüllt sein ultimatives Ziel: Die Niemande planen die Erschaffung eines anderen Kingdom Hearts, einer Tür zum Herzen aller Welten, welches den Niemanden erlaubt, ein neues Herz zu erhalten und somit wieder vollkommen zu werden. Nachdem weitere Mitglieder der Organisation getroffen und besiegt wurden, reist Sora mit seinen Freunden in Die Welt die niemals war, um mit der Organisation endgültig abzurechnen. Dort trifft er auch endlich wieder auf seine Freunde Riku und Kairi. Sora lernt schließlich auch die Wahrheit über Roxas kennen, denn Roxas und Naminé sind die Niemande von Sora und Kairi und wurden geschaffen, als die beiden ihr Herz in Kingdom Hearts I verloren haben. Am Ende bleibt nur Xemnas, der Letzte der ursprünglich dreizehn Mitgliedern, übrig. Sora und Riku kämpfen gemeinsam gegen ihn und besiegen ihn schließlich und auch sein eigenes "Kingdom Hearts" wird somit verschlossen. Sora und die anderen kehren in ihre Heimatwelt, den Inseln des Schicksals zurück. Doch muss sich Sora von Donald und Goofy verabschieden, aber er weiß, dass sie in seinem Herzen für immer wahre Freunde bleiben werden. Später, nach dem Abspann, erhalten Sora, Riku und Kairi einen Brief von König Micky und lesen ihn gemeinsam, jedoch ist der Inhalt unbekannt. Spielmechanik Kingdom Hearts II bietet zahlreiche Unterschiede im Vergleich zum ersten Kingdom Hearts. Während die Kernspielmechanik gleich geblieben ist, wurden viele neue Eigenschaften hinzugefügt. Die zwei bemerkenswertesten sind Soras Drive-Formen, welche ihm erlauben, sich mit einem oder beiden Gruppenmitgliedern zu vereinen und neue Kräfte daraus zu gewinnen, und die Situationskommandos, welche Sora und/oder seinen Gruppenmitgliedern erlauben, Spezialmanöver im Kampf einzusetzen. Zusätzlich gibt es neue und überarbeitete Fertigkeiten, etwa wie Spezialfertigkeiten wie Sportsfreund, welche sich nur durch Soras Drive-Formen erlernen und verbessern lassen. Eine weitere wichtige Veränderung ist, dass Bosse nur noch mit einem Abschlussangriff besiegt werden können. Die Item-Herstellung wird erneut von den Mogrys angeboten, diesmal jedoch nicht nur in einer Welt, sondern in fast allen. Außerdem kann die Item-Herstellung der Mogrys hochgestuft werden, womit es möglich ist, noch stärkere Gegenstände herzustellen oder weniger Materialien zu verbrauchen, außerdem gibt es für manche Gegenstände Formeln in verschiedenen Welten, womit sich besondere oder normale Gegenstände herstellen lassen, welche erst verfügbar werden, sobald die Mogry-Stufe verbessert wurde. Viele Schatzkisten enthalten nun auch Materialen zur Herstellung und Accessoires; Mini-Spiele wie Trio-Symbole oder 101 Dalmatiner gibt es nichtmehr. Auch merkbar verändert hat sich das Gumi-Jet-System, es wurde von einer gewöhnlichen Weltraum Schießerei ohne viel Abwechslung in eine interessante Schienenartige Schießerei verändert. Der Spieler fliegt zwar immer den selben Kurs, dieser bleibt auch immer unverändert, jedoch ist es dem Spieler möglich, sich auf dem Bildschirm hin und her zu bewegen und dabei sogar die Blickrichtung zu verändern. Der Gumi-Jet wird zwar von gegnerischen Gumi-Herzlosen angegriffen und meistens beschossen, kann aber gegen keine physikalischen Punkte (außer den Pfad kreuzende Herzlose) mehr stoßen. Außerdem hat der Gumi-Jet nun auch die Fähigkeit, mit Fertigkeiten ausgerüstet zu werden oder gänzlich neue Arten von Gumi-Blöcken zu verwenden. Ein Gumi-Jet kann sogar zwei begleitende Mini-Jets mit sich führen. Auch wurden viele neue Mini-Spiele hinzugefügt. Skateboarden ist eines davon; es kann für eine schnellere Bewegung durch die Welten sorgen, in denen eines verfügbar ist, oder als ein Mini-Spiel, indem bestimmte Ziele erreicht werden müssen. Viele Welten haben spezifische Mini-Spiele, so wie Space Paranoids Lichtrenner oder die Ferienjobs in Twilight Town. Turniere, Cups genannt, sind auch wieder in der Arena des Olymps vertreten, diesmal jedoch in der Unterwelt und somit Hades Reich, da die Arena selbst zerstört wurde. Der Hundertmorgenwald ist ebenfalls wieder vorhanden und besteht hauptsächlich aus Mini-Spielen. Atlantica wurde von einer normalen Welt ebenfalls in eine Welt für musikalische Mini-Spiele verwandelt. Charaktere 310px|right Hauptcharaktere Die meisten der Hauptcharaktere aus Kingdom Hearts kehren zurück, insbesondere Sora, Riku und Kairi, sowie die dauerhaften Gruppenmitglieder Donald und Goofy. Auch König Micky kehrt mit einer wesentlich wichtigeren Rolle in Kingdom Hearts II zurück; ebenso alte Gegner wie Malefiz sind wieder mit dabei. Eine paar Charakter, welche erstmalig in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories vorgekommen sind, tauchen erneut in Kingdom Hearts II auf, namentlich Naminé und DiZ. Axel aus der Organisation XIII erscheint ebenfalls wieder, das einzige Mitglied, welches in beiden Spielen vorhanden ist. Die Mitglieder aus der Organisation XIII, welche in Kingdom Hearts II auftauchen, mit Ausnahme von Axel, sind alle neu in der Serie. Ebenfalls neu in der Serie sind Roxas und Karlo. Disney Charaktere Zusätzlich zu den wiederkehrenden Disney Charakteren aus Kingdom Hearts gibt es noch einige neue Charaktere. Manche Charaktere allerdings sind nicht neu, z.B. Mushu und Simba waren vorher Beschwörungen und haben nun ihre eigenen Welten, Das Geweihte Land und Das Land der Drachen. Anderen ebenfalls bekannte Charaktere haben ihre Auftritte in den original Welten Twilight Town und Hollow Bastion. So erscheint Yen Sid, der Zaubermeister von Micky im Film "Fantasia, als Einwohne des mystischen Turms. Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein aus "Dornröschen" sind ebenfalls im Turm zuhause und geben Sora neue Kleidung und somit auch neue Kräfte. Onkel Dagobert versucht in Hollow Bastion ein salzig schmeckendes Eis herzustellen. Merlin kehrt nach Hollow Bastion zurück und hat sich mit mehreren bekannten Gesichtern aus Stadt Traverse verbündet. Final Fantasy-Charaktere Siebzehn Charaktere aus sechs Final Fantasy Spielen tauchen in Kingdom Hearts II auf. Gemeinsam mit den Charakteren aus Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII und Final Fantasy X, gibt es nun auch neue Charaktere aus Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IX und Final Fantasy X-2. Der Direktor und Designer der Spielserie, Tetsuya Nomura, hat gesagt, dass er sich beim ersten Titel streng daran gehalten hat, nur seine eigenen gezeichneten Charaktere zu verwenden, jedoch hat er "einige Risiken" auf sich genommen und Charaktere aus anderen Final Fantasy Spielen genommen, mit denen Nomura nichts zu tun hatte. Die Zurückhaltung der Charaktere aus Final Fantasy VI und Final Fantasy IX sind das Ergebnis. Die überall präsenten Mogrys, welche in vielen Titeln der Final Fantasy-Serie erscheinen, kehren auch in Kingdom Hearts II zurück, diesmal nicht nur in der Rolle mit der Item-Herstellung, sondern auch als Verkäufer in verschiedenen Welten. Jedoch tauchen sie, da sie Angst vor Gefahren haben, in den meisten Welten nur als Hologramme auf; Ausnahmen sind die Mogrys in Hollow Bastion und Twilight Town. Andere Final Fantasy Charaktere erscheinen nicht selbst, aber werden in Läden erwähnt, so sind z.B. Biggs und Wedge Verkäufer. Andere Referenzen zu Final Fantasy gibt es bei den Namen der Niemande zu den Job-Klassen und den Bauplänen verschiedener Gumi-Jets. Niemande Niemande sind die Hauptgegner in Kingdom Hearts II, in Begleitung von Herzlosen. Diese Kreaturen besitzen kein Herz, geboren aus einem Körper und einer Seele eines lebenden Geschöpfs, welches sein Herz verloren hat. Die Organisation XIII sind Niemande, welche ihre Menschengestalt beibehalten haben oder nur geringfügige Veränderungen erlitten. Ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen Niemanden und Herzlosen ist, dass Niemande taktischer und auch gemeinsam kämpfen, nicht wie die instinktive Natur der Herzlosen. Viele der verschiedenen Arten der Niemande sind nach Job-Klassen aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe benannt, so zum Beispiel: Berserker oder Dragoner. Beschwörungen Wie im Vorgänger kann Sora verschiedenen Disney Charaktere beschwören, damit diese ihm im Kampf zur Seite stehen und helfen. Beschwörungen stehen erst zur Verfügung, sobald der entsprechende Gegenstand gefunden ist. Da die Beschwörungen die Drive-Leiste verwenden, anstelle der MP-Leiste, kann Sora keine Beschwörungen und Drive-Formen zur selben Zeit verwenden. Die Beschwörung wird beide Gruppenmitglieder ersetzen kämpft solange an Soras Seite, bis die Drive-Leiste leer ist oder vorzeitig zurückgerufen wird. Anstatt das die Beschwörung nur an eine Aktion gebunden ist, ist das Spektrum der Beschwörungen wesentlich größer und jede Beschwörung hat ein eigenes Menü, um die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten auszuwählen, darunter einzel Angriffe oder Kooperationsangriffe mit Sora. Es gibt insgesamt vier Beschwörungen in Kingdom Hearts II, Hühnchen Junior, Dschinni, Stitch und Peter Pan (mit zusätzlicher Hilfe von Naseweis). Welten, Gruppenmitglieder und Assisstenten Welten-spezifische Gruppenmitglieder tauchen hier in beinah jeder Welt auf und insgesamt gibt es neun Stück, was eine Menge mehr ist als im Vorgänger. Bemerkenswerte darunter sind Auron, der erste Final Fantasy Charakter als Gruppenmitglied und Soras bester Freund Riku. Außerdem erwähnenswert sind Assisstenz Charaktere, welche nicht der Gruppe angehören, aber dennoch an der Seite der Gruppe kämpfen können, Beispiele dafür sind Leon oder Königin Minnie. Welten und ihre Charaktere Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ :Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts: II Final Mix+ ist ein Spiel, welches Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, einer erweiterten Version von Kingdom Hearts II enthält, mit mehr Gegner, zusätzlichen Szenen und viele anderen neuen Dingen, wie vergrößerte Welten, und Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, was dem Spieler eine komplette 3D-Umgebung im Stil von Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts II bietet, sowie mehr Karten, sollte sich auf der selben Speicherkarte ein durchgespielter Spielstand von Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix befinden. Diese Spielerweiterung ist jedoch nur in Japan und Nordamerika erhältlich. Trivia *Kingdom Hearts II wurde 2006 von den Lesern der japanischen Zeitschrift Famitsu zum 29.-besten Spiel aller Zeiten gewählt. Weblinks Kategorie:Spiel *